star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Army of the Republic
The Grand Army of the Republic, nicknamed GAR and also known as Grand Army or Clone Army, was a major branch of the Old Galactic Republic Republic Military that composed clone troopers, an army of elite soldiers created from the genetically altered template of the Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett. Bred in secret within the cloning facilities of the planet Kamino, the Grand Army was officially formed by Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine at the behest of the Galactic Senate in response to the Separatist Crisis which threatened to divide the galaxy between the Old Galactic Republic and the newly born Confederacy of Independent Systems. Appearances *''Darth Plagueis'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Part I: Survival'' *[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel * *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' game *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Star Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' * *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars: Republic 60: Hate and Fear'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' * *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Clones vs. Droids'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Live Fire'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' * *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' * *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' * *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Mouse Hunt'' * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Headgames'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Cold Snap'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * *''Air Strike'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * * * * *''Cad Bane: Jedi Hunter'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I)'' *''Gunship Over Florrum'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part II)'' *''Swamp Station Sweep'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part III)'' *''Droids Over Iego'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: In Service of the Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Hero of the Confederacy'' * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' * *''Inside Job'' *''Keep the Faith!'' *''The Droid Deception'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Colossus of Destiny'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''Star Wars: Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars: Republic 68: Armor'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' * * * * * *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' * * * *''Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami'' *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel * * * *''Star Wars: Republic: Hidden Enemy'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Parallels'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''In His Image'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Star Wars: Legacy—War 1'' }} Sources *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Episode III: Revenge of the Sith: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars Insider 96'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *[http://www.rebelscum.com/TCW26clone41st.asp Hasbro's 41st Elite Corps Clone Trooper review on Rebelscum.com] * * *''Galaxy at War'' *''The Written Word'' * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' * *''Star Wars: The Legendary Yoda'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Sith Wars'' * * *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' Category:Grand Army of the Republic Units Category:Military Units of the Old Galactic Republic